


Cover Me Up and Cuddle Me In

by canyonlights



Series: You're Too Little. I'll Take Care of You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Soonyoung is so little irl, daddy dom, littlespace, pacifier/binky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonlights/pseuds/canyonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales and adventures of a worried and overworked Daddy Dom Jihoon and his overexcited lovable little Soonyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Just Fits, Light and Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was panicking, to say the least. He had searched in every suitcase, in between every article of clothing, and asked every person if it was possibly in their suitcase by mistake. He knew he should have brought an extra one, but he had convinced himself that they wouldn't lose it.
> 
> /Jihoon is a very loving but worried Daddy Dom that only wants the best for his baby boy/

Jihoon was panicking, to say the least. He had searched in every suitcase, in between every article of clothing, and asked every person if it was possibly in their suitcase by mistake. He knew he should have brought an extra one, but he had convinced himself that they wouldn't lose it.

“Shit!” He groaned, falling back on the bed in his hotel room. The contents of his suitcase seemed to have exploded across the room while he was searching for Soonyoung’s paci.

“Wow, it looks like a tornado went through here,” Seungcheol said as he let himself in. The entire group was on the same floor and they always made sure to leave the doors slightly open during the day so that they could go in and see each other.

“I'll clean it up later,” Jihoon groaned, running his hand through his hair and messing it up purposely in frustration.

“Is there a problem?” Seungcheol asked. They were best friends though, and Seungcheol knew him well enough to know that only one thing could get him this worried and worked up other than his music.

“Yes, of course there is a problem!” Jihoon snapped. Seungcheol sighed and sat on the bed next to where Jihoon had flopped down.

“Care to share?”

“I lost Soonyoung’s paci,” he grumbled. “He isn't going to be able to sleep tonight without it.”

“Is it hiding in your suitcase?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows and gave his friend a death glare.

“No, Seungcheol! I didn't even think of that! Thank you for saving that!!” He snapped before falling back onto the bed. Seungcheol rolled his eyes; he was used to Jihoon’s sarcasm. The boy had unusual methods of showing his worries and affections.

“So it isn't anywhere?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon shook his head. “You didn't bring an extra?” He shook his head again. “Are you sure it isn't in the backpack that Soonyoung took with him when he went out with Seungkwan and Seokmin today?” The trio had gone out to explore the city with someone the other members while a couple of the older ones stayed back to rest.

“He always leaves his paci with me,” Jihoon sighed. “I'm the only one that gives it to him.”

“We can always get a new one. They aren't back yet,” Seungcheol suggested.

“Yeah, yeah. We can go do that,” Jihoon said. He sat up on the bed just in time for Soonyoung and Seokmin to come skipping in, narrowly avoiding tripping over the clothing on the floor.

“Look, Jihoonie, look!” Soonyoung called excitedly. He plopped down on the bed on the other side of Jihoon and pulled something out of a bag that he had returned with. Seokmin smiled and leaned against the desk on the opposite side of the room.

“I'm looking!” He teased.

“I got a little souvenir and Chan’s birthday present,” Soonyoung said. He pulled out a postcard and a keychain with sneakers that Chan always wore to dance. “He was always too young to go out to the dance studio and stay their late on his own because of school and stuff but I'm gonna give him his own key so he can dance even when the rest of us want to sleep.”

“That's very sweet. What kind of postcard did you get?” Jihoon asked.

“It's of people in the night market here. I have a lot of sky lines so I thought this would be good variety,” Soonyoung answered. In every city they traveled to, Soonyoung tried to get a postcard for his rapidly growing collection. He said that when he looked at them he could remember all the beautiful sights of each city.

“I like it. It will go well in your collection,” Jihoon answered. Seungcheol patted his knee and slipped out, seeing Jeonghan waiting for him at the door. Jihoon waved goodbye as Soonyoung continued babbling about how beautiful the city was. Jihoon listened intently, even when Seokmin chimed in occasionally.

Soon enough, Seokmin went back to his own room and Jihoon was packing his own suitcase up again. He had received a text from Jeonghan with advice about his missing paci.

**Jeonghan** : _Whenever Seungcheol wants something to suck on and I don't have a clean paci handy, I just let him suck on his or my fingers. See if that works until you can get a new paci._

Jihoon sighed, thanking every single god he could think of for Jeonghan being such a level headed caregiver. Seungcheol didn't use pacis as often as Soonyoung, but he did request them occasionally and they weren't always around.

“Daddy?” Soonyoung called from the bed. Jihoon looked up and saw Soonyoung curling in on himself and running at his eyes tiredly with a pout.

“Yes, baby?”

“I'm sleepy,” Soonyoung answered. Jihoon smiled softly. His baby was probably exhausted after a long day with plenty of excitement.

“Go ahead and brush your teeth, love,” Jihoon told him. “I'll pull out your pjs okay?” Soonyoung nodded and scooted off the bed, shuffling his feet to the bathroom. Jihoon had already laid out Soonyoung’s superman toothbrush earlier for him to use. When the little came back, Jihoon sat him on the bed and took his clothing off. Soonyoung giggled softly when Jihoon’s hands brushed over his sides.

“That tickles,” he explained shyly when Jihoon raised a questioning eyebrow. His eyes widened when he saw Jihoon’s smirk. “Daddy…” He shrieked when Jihoon tickled his sides, laughing softly. “Daddy, no!!” He squirmed, trying to get away but he couldn't succeed.

“Okay okay,” Jihoon laughed when Soonyoung couldn't breathe from squirming and squeaking. “You're so adorable, baby boy,” he told him, smoothing down the blonde hair that had become disheveled. Soonyoung laid on the bed, limbs sprawled out lazily. “Sit up so Daddy can get you into your pajamas.”

Soonyoung sat up and lifted his arms so that Jihoon could slip the oversized tshirt over his head. Some anime that Jihoon couldn't remember the name of but it made Soonyoung smile so much so it must have been happy. “Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbled, falling asleep sitting up especially after being tickled.

Jihoon smiled and pressed a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead. “Crawl into bed and Daddy will join you in a minute, okay?” Soonyoung nodded, but he didn't let go of Jihoon. “You have to let go of me, little one,” Jihoon chuckled. Soonyoung shook his head stubbornly. “How am I supposed to go anywhere if you don't let me go?” Jihoon chuckled. Soonyoung only pouted and looked up at Jihoon, who leaned down and kissed the pout off his lips. “Better?” Soonyoung nodded and let Jihoon go so that he could change himself and get ready for bed.

Once Jihoon was ready, he returned to Soonyoung, who was curled up around the special teddy that Jihoon got him for his birthday the previous year. Soonyoung never slept without it, even though he claimed that his Daddy was his favorite cuddle buddy. Jihoon had a feeling that he was very close to being replaced by the teddy bear when it came to snuggles.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into his arms as he sat back against the headboard, broad chest against the back of his thin frame. He leaned over and kissed Soonyoung’s temple. “Daddy?” Soonyoung asked. He hummed in response, too busy trailing light kisses over the neck of his beautiful baby boy. “Can I have my paci?” Jihoon sighed sadly. His hand slipped up underneath Soonyoung’s shirt to rub calming circles on his stomach. Soonyoung practically melted into him.

“I don't have your paci, little one. It must have gotten lost while we were traveling,” Jihoon admitted. “You're going to have to wait until we get a new one. I'm so sorry.” He could tell Soonyoung was frowning and wrinkling his nose in the annoyed little way that only he could. Jihoon found it adorable, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty.

“That's okay,” Soonyoung sighed. He was obviously sad but he was a good boy, so he didn't complain. Instead, he snuggled up against his Daddy’s chest and tried to fall asleep. But it was had. He wiggled a little bit and tried to get comfy but he was so used to sucking on his paci that he couldn't get comfortable without it.

Jihoon sighed and pressed his thumb to Soonyoung's lips. The little gasped and opened his mouth, sucking on the tip of Jihoon’s thumb lightly. “You're okay, baby. Go ahead,” he said softly, kissing the top of Soonyoung’s head.

Soonyoung sucked on Jihoon's thumb softly, grabbing onto his wrist to keep his hand in place. Immediately, he relaxed, his shoulders falling and his eyes fluttering shut. “I love you baby boy,” Jihoon told him, not expecting a response because he knew Soonyoung was mostly asleep already.

Jihoon leaned back, closing his eyes do that he could doze on and off quietly. He never slept well anymore with his erratic sleep schedule, especially when he was in hotels, so he just tried to catch little bits of sleep when he could.

About a half hour after Soonyoung had fallen asleep, their door creaked open quietly. Jihoon looked up and saw Minghao creeping into their room silently. He looked at Soonyoung then set something on the dresser with a paper attached before smiling and leaving again. Jihoon, carefully as to not wake up Soonyoung, leaned over and grabbed the object.

It was a light orange paci, with a note attached in Minghao’s chicken scratch handwriting.

_Seungcheol said that you were missing Soonyoung’s paci, so we picked one up before we came back. Hope you didn't have to deal with any temper tantrums!_

_Minghao, don't say that. You'll insult them._

_You're saying that Soonyoung doesn't have temper tantrums?_

_No I never said that but they don't have to listen to us say that Soonyoung is badly behaved._

_Either way they have the paci now so it's okay!_

_Ugh. We love you guys._

_-China Line_

Jihoon smiled, sighing in relief. Minghao to the rescue once again. He was always quiet but he always knew what the members needed and how to help them. Plus China line was always entertaining.

He ripped the note off the paci and pressed it to Soonyoung’s lips beside his own thumb. In his sleep, Soonyoung automatically welcomed it. While he pressed the paci into his mouth, he pulled his thumb out. Soonyoung immediately took to the new paci and Jihoon could have cried in relief. He had survived the night even without a paci and his boy was beautifully behaved. Everything had been saved.

Thank god for Jeongcheol and China line.


	2. I Need Your Kisses Like I Need Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither baby boys nor Daddies should use bad words - it's on the rules list.

Soonyoung felt fluffy. He had just gotten out of a bath that his Daddy gave him and he smelled like a beautiful rose with dried hair. His Daddy had dried him off and now they had some free time before he went to bed.

"Daaaaaddy!" He called, rolling over on the bed. His head landed on Jihoon's thigh so that he was looking up at him and he was upside down. Jihoon looked down and ran a hand through Soonyoung's hair, strands slipping through his fingers. Soonyoung responded with a smile, one that was reserved for things he loved where his eyes scrunched up and his grin was so big that his cheeks hurt.

"Baaaaaby!" Jihoon responded. Soonyoung giggled. His Daddy was so silly.

"I want to colour," Soonyoung told him. Both of them automatically glanced t the walls of their rooms. It was covered in pictures that they (mostly Soonyoung but sometimes he roped Jihoon into colouring anime scenes and Frozen books) had coloured together and frankly, they were running out of room. Colouring was one of Soonyoung's favourite activities when he was in little space. He had told Jihoon that he liked it because it allowed him for focus on drawing something that wasn't complicated like his formation changes for all their songs.

"Alright," Jihoon sighed. "Go get your colouring stuff out of the drawer." Soonyoung gasped happily ad scrambled off the bed, almost tripping over the blanket that he had tucked his feet under. "Careful!" Jihoon warned.

"I'm fine, Daddy!" Soonyoung chuckled. He opened the bottom drawer of the dresser they shared and pulled out a pack of crayons and coloured pencils along with a pile of colouring books. Most were almost complete and had had the finished pages ripped out and taped to the wall. Soonyoung came back to the bed and sat with his legs tucked under him and facing his Daddy. "You worry too much."

"I worry too much?" Jihoon repeated. He grabbed a Tangled colouring book and flipped through it to find a picture of Pascal the chameleon. He was his favourite character. Mingyu made fun of him for it. Jihoon punched the giant man.

"Yeah," Soonyoung nodded. "You're always babying me and double checking everything and making sure that I'm okay and stuff." He had silently decided that his Daddy had to basically be a superhero to deal with him, the vocal unit, the rest of the group, and still manage to write and produce and record songs.

"Well, that's kind of my job as your daddy, love," Jihoon answered. "Don't let the crayons roll away or it will be harder to cleanup after."

"Yes, Daddy." Soonyoung was colouring some anime character that Jihoon couldn't remember the name of. "You never had to take care of me the way you do though. You do extra stuff. You don't have to come back and tuck me in when you're at the studio. You don't have to help me get food and get dressed but you always make sure you do. You're always patient even when I'm not being a good boy. I didn't say I wasn't thankful for you worrying too much I just said you did."

Jihoon stopped colouring to stare at the little boy sitting across from him, who was concentrating on his picture with his tongue poking out. "Soonyoung." The little looked up at his daddy. "Come here," Jihoon told him, beckoning him with a finger. Soonyoung crawled over on all fours and Jihoon lifted his chin, pressing their lips together gently. Soonyoung shuffled a bit, trying his hardest to sit down and get comfortable without pulling away from Jihoon. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. When Soonyoung fell back on his butt, their lips disconnected and he immediately started pouting. He scooted himself onto Jihoon's lap.

"Kiss me again. Please?" Soonyoung asked, pouting his lips out and wrapping his arms around Jihoon's neck.

"I thought you wanted to colour," Jihoon smirked. His hands automatically fell to rest on Soonyoung's waist and the little smiled. Feeling any weight of his Daddy against him felt good. It reminded him that his Daddy was there to love and protect him.

"I changed my mind," Soonyoung replied.

"But I have to colour Pascal!" Jihoon told him. "See? He is only half green! We can't hang up the picture if I don't finish it!"

"Daddy, you can finish it later!" Soonyoung whined, rolling his eyes. "You need to kiss me now!"

"But I can kiss you later too!" Jihoon said, holding in his laughter as Soonyoung's pout intensified and he even used his best sweet puppy dog eyes to beg Jihoon.

"No, but you can also kiss me now," Soonyoung countered.

"I can also colour now."

"Daddy!!"

"Baby!!"

"Why won't you kiss mmph!!" Soonyoung's whines and complaints were silenced when Jihoon pulled him closer to his chest and kissed him forcefully. He wasted no time in pressing his tongue into Soonyoung's mouth, who practically melted in his arms. Their chests were pressed together but Soonyoung still tightened his arms around Jihoon and tried to press them even closer.

Whenever his Daddy kissed him, Soonyoung felt like he was flying. His limbs suddenly felt lighter but at the same time, they always dropped by his sides as his Daddy’s touch reduced him to a little puddle of giggly goo. His Daddy was always so gentle and kind but knew where to hold him tightly to make him feel loved and safe and satisfied without hurting him.

Soonyoung shifted so that he was more comfortable straddling Jihoon’s lap. He felt his Daddy’s hands slip under his big sleep shirt and hook his thumbs in his tight briefs.

“Fuck,” Jihoon mumbled against Soonyoung’s lips and the curse had the little reeling backwards. His mouth hung open and he blinked at Jihoon, holding onto his shoulders. “Baby, are you okay?” Jihoon asked. Soonyoung could hear the worry in his voice.

“Daddy!” He whispered, sounding scandalized. “That's a bad word!”

“Daddy can say bad words when we're kissing,” Jihoon told him and Soonyoung shook his head.

“Can Soonyoungie say bad words when we're kissing?”

“Baby boys like Soonyoungie don't say bad words,” Jihoon answered. Soonyoung used his best pout in this situation.

“Then Daddy can't swear either!”

“Why not?”

“Because Daddy has to set an example for Soonyoungie,” Soonyoung explained, nodding his head sagely.

“I think that Soonyoungie should know the rules even if Daddy doesn't follow them himself,” Jihoon replied.

“Then Daddy gets a time out,” Soonyoung decided. He climbed off of Jihoon's lap and grabbed one of his hands, pulling him with all his little might (which was actually quite a lot due to his dancing) and leading him to the corner of their living room where Soonyoung was normally put in time outs.

“Excuse me?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

“One of the rules is that good baby boys don't swear. They should follow Daddy’s example. That means that Daddy shouldn't swear either, but Daddy did swear!” Soonyoung explained. “So Daddy is in time out.”

“I don't think that's how it works, little one,” Jihoon chuckled, slightly nervous but he didn't stop Soonyoung as he sat him down in the corner and set the timer that was normally used for Soonyoung.

“It is how it works! It's on our rule list!” Soonyoung told him. He leaned over and kissed Jihoon on the head. “I love you, Daddy. I'll come get you when time out is done! Then we can colour and kiss more but no bad words!!”

Jihoon laughed softly. He, the Daddy and caregiver, had just been put in time out by his energetic little. “I love you too.”

 

_______________________

[tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/purplecanyons)


End file.
